Kakarotto (Universe 13)
This Goku comes from Universe 13, where he is known as Kakarot. In this universe, he never bumped his head as a baby, and eventually slaughtered the entire human race. Overview Appearance As the counterpart of Goku, Kakarot is identical to him in every way, save for the Saiyan battle armour which he began wearing ever since Raditz found him, as well as a much more menacing appearance. Personality Kakarot never received the tutelage of Grandpa Gohan, and never lost his Saiyan heritage despite his race being practically extinct. He shows no regret over killing millions of people and never developed many of the relationships he normally would have. Like a typical Saiyan, Kakarot is shown to be prideful, merciless and sadistic. Inspite of his ruthless personality, Kakarot has a small, remorseful side, particularly to Krillin. It is shown when he hesitated to mention Krillin to whom he murdered. A more prominent example is shown when he recalled playing with Krillin when they were young, which teared him up temporarily. This shows that Krillin was his best, and only friend, hinting that Krillin was killed by accident during one of Kakarot's rampages. This Kakarot is shown to be a rapist and a pervert, seen when he relentlessly demanded his female opponent, Kat, to "bear his child", and later to the one-shot character, Mary Sue. He is also shown to have an uncontrollable rage, similar to that of Broly, but is triggered by excitement rather than from seeing a rival. Abilities It is not fully known how much power Kakarot has. When Raditz found him on Earth, Kakarot, though much weaker than he is now, but was still strong enough to hold his own against both Yamcha and Tien as well as his older brother, who is still much stronger and experienced than him. But after training and becoming a Super Saiyan, his power quickly surpassed that of Raditz (Universe 13) and Nappa (Universe 13), though still remains second fiddle to Vegeta. Previously, he was shown as being one of the few competitors able to hold his ground when Broly and Vegito were releasing huge shockwaves of energy, where as a Cell Jr was pushed away. Later on, however, Kakarot was easily subdued by Gohan, and judging from his reaction, he is significantly weaker than Gohan's "Ultimate Form", leaving his power somewhere in the Super Saiyan rank. He has also resisted a hypnotic attack from Kat, using its effect against her despite its mind-controlling effects, though whether this could be considered "resistance" is up to interpretation. Biography Past Age 737 - Kakarot arrived on planet Earth in his saiyan pod, he was found by Son Gohan who adopted him as his own grandson, named him Son Goku, Age 738 - For some unknown reason this Universe 13 diverged in this year due to Kakarot never bumping his head on the rock when he fell from a cliff as he did in Universe 18. Age 738 to 761 - Due to never hitting his head, Kakarot grew more agressive and stronger over the years and eventually killed Son Gohan, thus remaining alone in the Paozu Montains. During the next 24 years, he systemically wiped out Earth's population as per his original purpose. During these years on Earth he also fought and killed his version of Piccolo and most likely the rest of the earthlings warriors like Krillin, Master Roshi, Chiaotzu and many others; however, it seems that he had been friends with Krillin prior to massacring innocent humans, as he sees Krillin of Universe 9 and gets saddened as he recalls a memory of him and Krillin laughing together, as they splashed water on each other during a bath. Although, immediately afterwards he punches himself in the face to recollect his senses, this moment does show that a part of him is not evil. Age 761 - 24 years after landing on Earth, Kakarot's brother, Raditz, arrives on the planet searching for him. After a brief scuffle which results in the death of Yamcha and Tien, he is defeated by Raditz. Afterwards, Raditz tells Kakarot about his origins and their parentage, and convinces him to join the remaining Saiyans so they could all attack a new planet for Lord Frieza. Upon accepting, the two leave Earth to meet with Vegeta and Nappa on one of Frieza's planets. Once there, Kakarot informs the other 3 remaining Saiyans about his time on Earth and most importantly, his discovery of the Earth's Dragon Balls and the connection they had with the Namekian that was on Earth. The four of them decide to journey to Namek and search for the Dragon Balls there. On Namek, Prince Vegeta discovers the secret of the Super Saiyan and destroys Frieza and his men. At some later point, Kakarot also unlocks this ability. It is unknown how Kakarot survives the heart virus since he couldn't be revived by the dragon balls - most likely he didn't catch it due to the timeline's history being completely different from the main timeline, i.e. that of Universe 18. Afterwards, the Super Saiyans presumably take over Frieza's empire, kill King Cold and Coola and dominate the universe, although it seems that they never got their wish granted on Namek, thus giving them great incentive in the tournament. Present (DBM) Age 794 - In his first match against Kat, Kakarot suffers exposure to Kat's illusions and her pheromone attack, but he manages to defeat Kat's technique by asserting his dominance over her. This nearly costs him the match once Kat surrenders, but his next blow is stopped only by the sharp intervention of Prince Vegeta from his Universe. After witnessing his brother Raditz lose to their father, Kakarot insults him by stating "Good job loser, you can't even pass the first round." Raditz then asks him to push down his left eye so he can revert back to normal. During the rest before Round 2, Kakarot and the Saiyans were confronted by Gohan, due to the latter wanting Kakarot to fight Pan honourably. After a brief struggle, Prince Vegeta agrees. Kakarot soon fights Pan from Universe 18 in the second round. Annoyed at how weak Pan is, Kakarot quickly succumbs to his mental urge to kill. During the scuffle, though Pan was outmatched, she managed to destroy Kakarot's armor, even when he was a Super Saiyan. During the fight, Kakarot has a flashback of him playing with Krillin, which results in a brief moment of sadness. Demanding to himself to stop thinking about his past, Kakarot punches himself in the face and begins to taunt Pan. Pan snaps and goes Super Saiyan. Initially satisfied that she has some Saiyan blood left in her, Kakarot was taken aback when Pan forfeited, the latter knowing that she cannot win at that stage and vowing to become much stronger to defeat the likes of him. Kakarot - to his own surprise - emerges as the winner. He will fight Vegeta of Universe 18 in the third round. Earlier, a hesitant Kakarot walked up to Krillin of Universe 9, asking him of confirmation of his identity, much to Krillin's disgust (this Krillin seems to have a hatred of Saiyans, not knowing that they have the potential to be good, like those of Universe 16 and 18). After Prince Vegeta's defeat Kakarotto is seen laughing in the faces of Radditz and Nappa for being the only one of his troope who's going to advance to the next round. Tournament Battles vs Kat(win): From page 99 to page 105 vs U18 Pan(win): From page 606 to page 614 Gallery Dbm_special_coloring_145_by_bk_81-d39qe8r.png|Kakarot kicking Broly's energy ball. Kakarottossj800.jpg|Super Saiyan Kakarot Dbm 0532 by homolagabor-d4tum98.jpg|Super Saiyan Kakarot being overwhelmed by Gohan U18. kakarotwiki.png|A younger Kakarot in the Universe 13 Special KakarotYamcha.png|Kakarot's apparent fondness for human flesh. Kakarot.jpg|Kakarot Father and Son.jpg|Gohan (Universe 18) have his father Kakarotto from a Alternate Universe pinned against the wall with a single hand I Am Not Your Grandfather.jpg|Kakarot and his Granddaughter Pan (universe 18) from a Alternate Universe. YOU ARE MY FATHER!.jpg|Kakarot shocked by seeing his children Goten (Universe 18) & Gohan (Universe 18) from an Alternate Universe. Kakkarotto laughing..jpg|Kakkarotto laughing at Radditz and Nappa for being the only one of his troope to advance to the next round. Category:Universe 13 Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Male Category:First Round Winner Category:Participant Category:Second Round Winner